Azalea Gym
The Azalea Gym (Japanese: ヒワダジム Hiwada Gym) is the official Gym of Azalea Town. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Bugsy. s who defeat him receive the . In the games Azalea Gym cannot be challenged when the first arrives in Azalea Town, as a is blocking the entrance. He doesn't leave until Team Rocket has been defeated at the Slowpoke Well. Generation II In , the Azalea Gym is a giant forest maze. Trainers such as and s hide around every corner, ready to spring upon Trainers. Bugsy is located in the middle of the maze, where he can be challenged to earn the . A field based on the Gym also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2's Johto Gym Leader Castle. Generation IV In , many aesthetic changes have been made to the Azalea Gym, including a new feature that lets the player ride on -shaped karts that travel across different areas of the Gym. The player must travel on the correct spider to advance through the Gym. If the player gets on the wrong spider, however, they will travel to a different area where they must battle a Trainer. Appearance |colorlight= |genII=Azalea Gym GSC.png |sizeII=150px |genIV=Azalea Gym HGSS.png |sizeIV=200px}} Trainers Core series |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Bugsy.png |prize= 1600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Azalea Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Bugsy.png |prize= 1800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Azalea Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Side series Pokémon Stadium 2 =Round 1 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Bugsy.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Bugsy.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Items }} }} In the anime The Azalea Gym appeared in Gettin' the Bugs Out. The Gym resembles an indoor forest, with trees and grass growing everywhere. Bugsy lets all of his Pokémon roam free in the Gym, much to 's chagrin. felt confident that his would be able to easily defeat Bugsy and his Pokémon, but Cyndaquil initially had trouble using its attacks, forcing Ash to recall it and instead use his and . After Ash defeated Bugsy's and , Bugsy sent out his strongest Pokémon, , which easily took out Pikachu, leaving Ash with only Cyndaquil. Even though Scyther was able to protect itself from Cyndaquil's with , Ash had Cyndaquil fire a Flamethrower from the above, getting past Scyther's defense and defeating it, thus earning Ash the . Pokémon used in Gym is the first Pokémon Bugsy used in his match against , saying that it's one of his strongest Pokémon in his arsenal. It battled against and almost won with its String Shot and Poison Sting attacks, since Cyndaquil couldn't get its flame started. Eventually, Ash recalled Cyndaquil and sent out instead, despite the type disadvantage. Spinarak and Chikorita kept dodging each other's attacks, until Ash told Chikorita to use , enabling it to Spinarak and win the round. Spinarak's known moves are and .}} . Metapod used Harden several times to resist Chikorita's attacks, and then surprised Ash by being able to jump and tackle Chikorita. Ash decided to use , and after dodging many more attacks, Pikachu managed to attack Metapod with and win. Metapod's known moves are and .}} . It first battled Ash's Pikachu, which it easily defeated with a powerful combination of Slash and Fury Cutter attacks after dodging Pikachu's Thunderbolt with Double Team. Scyther proved to be an exceptional fighter as it can hold its own against s by using Swords Dance to counter fire attacks. Using this technique, it almost defeated Ash's Cyndaquil by deflecting all of its fire attacks. Thanks to Ash's strategy though, Cyndaquil gained the upper hand. Instead of attacking horizontally, it jumped above Scyther and used . Scyther was unable to defend itself from the attack and was knocked out of the battle, allowing Ash to earn the Hive Badge.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga Azalea Gym appeared in Get up Again, Bayleef, where challenged Bugsy to a one-on-one Gym battle. Bugsy chose to use his , while Gold, much to Bugsy's surprise, decided to use . Being at a type disadvantage, Bayleef was initially on the defensive, but eventually Scyther's attacks overpowered Bayleef's , fatally wounding the Leaf Pokémon. Despite the fact that his Pokémon was close to dying, Gold refused to give up, wanting to restore Bayleef's self-confidence after its abandonment by . This eventually worked, and just as Scyther was about to finish Bayleef off, it used to heal itself and then slammed Scyther down to the ground with , defeating it and ending the battle. Bugsy then handed Gold a as a proof of his victory. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Azalea Gym first made an appearance in The Hardest Bug Pokémon Wins?!, where entered the Gym to challenge Bugsy. With 's gag moves, Red was able to defeat Bugsy and earn himself the Hive Badge. Afterwards, Bugsy also gave him four Poké Balls, with an onion hidden inside one of them, much to Red and his Pokémon's disgust. The Gym reappeared in PMHGSS05, where Red challenged Bugsy to a rematch. Once again, he emerged victorious, this time defeating Bugsy's Scyther with his . Category:Gyms Category:Johto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Azalea City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Pueblo Azalea fr:Arène d'Écorcia it:Palestra di Azalina ja:ヒワダジム zh:檜皮道館